A Thousand Years
by xXMoonshineXx
Summary: Merlin has lived for over a thousand years, now a famous singer under the name Colin Morgan he misses the signs showing Arthur's return. When he ends up in a critical condition in hospital from a motorbike accident, will he live to see his old friends again? This is my first fan fiction so please read and review :)


Hey guys, this is my first story, so please any reviews would be really appreciated and any ways I can improve or anything you want me to add into the story just message me! I've always thought it would be cool if there was a story about Merlin becoming a singer whilst he was waiting for Arthur and couldn't find one, so I decided to write one myself.

By the way in this story Merlin will be known as Colin Morgan, due tot he fact he changed his nae when he moved places so people would not get suspicious! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or anything In this story (except for a couple of characters and the plot) and songs go to Olly Murs :)

* * *

As Colin exited the recording studio he fumbled to dig his ringing phone out of his seemingly never ending jacket pocket. As he finally managed to get a hold of his phone he yanked it out to find that it was is manager Lewis.

"Hey Lewis" Colin yawned down into the speaker,

"I have got got some great news" Lew replied excitedly back "you have a gig, its at Avalon park!".

Colin almost dropped his phone in shock, he hadn't been there in 4 years. 4 years back he had a small accident with an aging spell resulting in a big explosion, his house falling down and his neighbors calling the emergency services after finding his unconscious 15 year old form. He was then named as Colin Morgan the 15 year old orphan who had an exceptional talent for singing, which was found when some people he had befriended forced him to enter the talent show and sing, (although much to his surprise he ended u p winning), now at 19 he had a fairly successful singing and acting career.

He looked just like your average 19 year old pop star, the latest teen sensation that all the girls were fawning over and all the boys wanted to be, he was the current teenage heart-throb.

"Colin, Colin, Colin, are you there?" Lewis shouted down the phone.

Colin jumped and then uttered a hurried reply into the handset,

"y-yeah, sorry zoned out for a sec there, but that sounds great, I will see you there tomorrow".

"OK Colin have a good night, I will have John pick you up in the limo at 8 tomorrow morning outside your cottage".

The next morning Colin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock alarm clock blaring his song Inner Ninja as he rolled out of bed and into the shower.

After a quick wash he wandered down his rickety old staircase and into his tiny kitchen. He fixed himself a simple breakfast of toast and coffee, he had never been a big eater anyway due to the way he lived in Camelot. He cleared away the soapy suds from his hands before he put away the plate and mug and slipped on his shoes.

20 minutes later his doorbell rang, he switched off the morning news on the TV, vaulted over the back of the sofa and grabbed his satchel as he opened the door to his driver John.

"Mr Morgan" John said,

"Hello John" Colin replied with a happy tone,

"Are you ready to depart" he queried as Colin made sure his front door was locked,

"yep" was the only reply he received as they ambled over to the limo.

John opened the door for Colin as his job required whilst giving him a small wink as he did it. John pushed the door shut as soon as he was sure Colin was safely inside before climbing into the front.

"so" he said "I suppose you're riding your motorcycle to the concert this Saturday?"

"yeah, it calms me before a performance"

"well you should be be careful those things are so dangerous!"

"what are you my mother!" Colin cheekily replied as they pulled up to the gates of the park after the short ten minute drive from his cottage.

As John opened the door, Lewis was making this way over to Colin and John.

"thank you John" he said in a very pleasant tone

"no problem" John replied and went over to the side to wait to take Colin home again.

After saying goodbye to John Lewis walked Colin over to the stage to show him the set up, meet the crew and run through the songs he was going to be singing. He was going to be singing his new song last, it was called hold on (by Olly Murs btw) the first song he had written and he had written it because he felt like it summed up what he was doing on this planet, he was holding on, waiting for Arthur.

At 6 he was finally allowed to go home thanks to John driving him there, and flop down on his sofa.

Meanwhile during these rehearsals at the lake of Avalon, unknown to everybody there, 9 people were watching them...

* * *

Well I hope you like and please please please review, and lots of cookies if you do (::) ;)


End file.
